Persona 5: Way to Freedom
by Juno Espada
Summary: 1 tahun setelah event Izanami di Persona 4! Mengisahkan pemuda bernama Kyuya Futaba yang baru pindah ke kota yang agak Futuristik bernama Mihagakura yang dihadapkan pada sebuah rumor yang akan menentukan nasib manusia!
1. Ch 1: Man Who Chew Gum

**Disclaimer: **Persona series milik Atlus

HI GUYS! Saya Author baru dan ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon bantuannya. Cerita ini mengisahkan khayalan saya 1 tahun setelah event Izanami di Persona 4. Silakan Membaca!

**Attention:OC, Sedikit OOC, Sedikit CrossHover, dan Sedikit Gaje!**

**Persona**** 5****: Way to Freedom**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Man Who Chew Gum  
**_

_Selasa, 9 April 2013:_

Kereta itu melintasi sebuah terowongan yang transparan. Di salah satu gerbongnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket hijau, kaos oblong kuning, celana jeans hitam,berkulit putih, bermata hijau muda, wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah tua persis Noctis di FF XIII Versus atau sekarang berubah nama menjadi FF XV.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memandangi jendela yang menyediakan pemandangan keadaan dalam laut yang indah terlihat di dinding terowongan kecil transparan itu sambil terus mengunyah permen karet dan sesekali membuat balon besar dari mulutnya selama perjalanan dan tidak lama terdengar suara…

_Sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun Mihagakura. Harap para penumpang menyiapkan barang-barangnya masing-masing._

_Saya Ulangi…._

Pemuda tersebut pun menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk turun dari kereta. Keretapun berhenti dan para penumpang keluar satu-persatu dari beberapa pintu gerbong tak terkecuali pria berambut merah tua tadi.

_Mihagakura Undersea Station, Evening:_

Pemuda tadi pun keluar dari kerumunan orang ramai dan celingak-ceilinguk terlihat seperti mencari seseorang sambil masih mengunyah permen karetnya. Kemudian pemuda itu pun dihampiri oleh pria dewasa yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan dan seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan sebahu yang kelihatannya masih kuliah.

"Apa kau Kyuya?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut. "Ya, aku Kyuya Futaba." Balas pemuda yang terus mengunyah permen karet.

"Ayolah, jangan telalu formal. Aku kan ayahmu." Kata pria itu

"KYAAA, Kyuya! Kamu sekarang sudah besar!" kata gadis yang berada disampingnya yang segera mencubit pipi Kyuya.

"A-a-a-aduh" kata Kyuya yang dicubit pipinya yang memerah entah karena dicubit atau malu atau kedua-duanya. Gadis itu pun melepaskan cubitannya dan bertanya "Apa kau masih ingat denganku?'

Kyuya pun menjawab "Aku juga kaget ibu mengatakan bahwa ayahku masih hidup dan aku juga memiliki nee-san, dia mungkin tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu dan menyuruhku tinggal disini jika dia tidak ada urusan di luar negeri."

Mereka bertiga pun diam untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah, simpan pertanyaan untuk nanti. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Kata pria paruh baya tersebut memecah keheningan.

"A-Anu." Kata Kyuya

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Aku ingin tau siapa nama kalian berdua sebab ibu tidak memberitahukannya."

"Namaku Ryotaro Dojima dan ini putriku Nanako…..*Author dibacok*

"WOI! ITU LAIN CERITANYA LAGI AUTHOR SONGGONG! (Kyuya)

"Eh…. salah orang ya?"(Author pura-pura bego*Dikeroyok Dojima FC plus Nanako FC*)

"Sudah tahu salah masih diketik!"(Kyuya)

"HEI! JANGAN CULIK ADIKKU TERSAYANG! (seorang pemuda berambut mangkok seperti anggota boyband berwarna perak tiba-tiba muncul!)

"WOI! SIAPA JUGA YANG NGAMBIL ADIK LO! TUH AUTHOR BEGO YANG NGETIK SEMBARANGAN! LAGIAN KENAPA LO DICERITA GUE!" (Kyuya)

"Benar tor?(pemuda berambut mangkok yang pastinya sudah kita ketahui siapa)

Ga kok. Dia aja yang nuduh ane. (Author Poker Face)

"EMANG LO KAN YANG NGE-*Kyuya di Myriad Truth*

"Ke-kenapa…. Gue yang kena?"(Kyuya yang tersandar di tembok habis mental 5 meter)

"Habis lo mukanya mirip Adachi."(Pemuda berambut perak kesayangan kita semua)

"HAH!" (Kyuya dengan tanda marah). LU BANDINGIN GUE SAMA ADACHI GEMBLENG! GUE INI MIRIP TOKOH UTAMA FINAL FANTASY XV TAU! RASAIN NIH KELUARLAH ART-*Kyuya ditendang Author*

JANGANNNN! NGAPAIN LO MAU NGELUARIN ULTIMATE PERSONA LO DI CHAPTER 1!(Author)

Daripada tambah gaje lebih baik kita ralat:

"Namaku Masamoto Akifune. "Kata pria paruh baya itu."

"Dan nee-san mu yang paling cantik ini namanya Haruka Akifune." Kata gadis berambut merah kecoklatan sebahu disampingnya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga keluar dari stasiun bawah laut itu dan mulai menuju ke…

_Tsufukiya Apartement, Nighttime:_

Di sebuah ruangan apartemen yang terbilang sangat luas itu, terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan bergaya Eropa dan sambil menyantap makanan yang ada sampai seseorang memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalanmu kesini." Tanya Haruka.

"Tidak terlalu membosankan. Mungkin karena itu pertama kalinya aku naik kereta jalur bawah laut." Kata Kyuya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Tanya Masamoto.

"Entahlah… Dia orang yang suka menyibukkan diri." Kata Kyuya menghela nafas.

"Tidak berubah ya…." Kata pria paruh baya itu pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Kyuya yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara yang tidak jelas.

"Oh… Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malamnya." Kata Masamoto. Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan makan malamnya dan setelah selesai Masamoto menyuruh Haruka untuk membantu Kyuya membersihkan kamar yang akan ditinggali adiknya tersebut mulai hari ini. Sedangkan Masamoto keluar untuk kembali ke kantornya yang setelah itu Kyuya dan Haruka masuk ke kamar yang cukup luas yang akan menjadi kamar Kyuya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 20.09. Kyuya dan Haruka pun baru selesai membersihkan kamar itu. "Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Haruka sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Haruka-nee, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata pemuda berambut merah tua itu setelah membuat balon dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya itu pada gadis berambut merah kecoklatan di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Haruka penasaran.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu sampai bercerai?" Balas Kyuya.

Mendengar kalimat itu pun raut wajah Haruka berubah menjadi sedih dan berkata dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca "Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat sebab umurku waktu itu baru 5 tahun. Tapi yang aku ingat mereka selalu bertengkar saat bertemu dan entah karena apa juga aku tidak ingat sebabnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk bercerai dan ibu mengasuhmu yang masih bayi sedangkan ayah yang mengasuhku."

"Oh, maafkan aku nee-san bertanya yang tidak-tidak." Kata Kyuya dengan perasaan bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya kau tau." Kata Haruka sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang berair dan mulai berjalan meinggalkan Kyuya "Kau pasti lelah sehabis perjalanan, jadi lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Kata Haruka yang sudah ada di daun pintu.

"Ya, dan kau juga beristirahatlah." Balas Kyuya.

"Ya, selamat malam." Kata Haruka sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuya.

Kyuya pun membuang permen karet yang dari tadi dikunyahnya dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang memang sudah lelah dari perjalanan panjang tadi dan beberapa saat kemudian sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

_Unknown Place:_

Tidak lama setelah tertidur Kyuya sudah terbangun dan duduk di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna sangat biru dan didepannya sudah ada meja bundar yang sangat besar persis seperti meja yang biasanya ada diruangan rapat tempat orang-orang perusahaan besar berdiskusi bisnis mereka. Didepannya terlihat seorang pria tua dengan hidung seperti Usop cuma sedikit lebih panjang atau Pinokio cuma sedikit lebih pendek yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam sambil melipatkan tangannya di meja besar tadi dan seorang wanita cantik berambut perak lurus yang sangat panjang dan bermata merah keemasan mengenakan dress party mewah berwarna biru tua.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room young man….. khuhkukhu…." Kata pria berhidung panjang tersebut. "Ah, sepertinya aku kedatangan lagi satu tamu dengan takdir yang sangat menarik." Lanjutnya.

"Dimana ini, apakah ini mimpi?" Tanya Kyuya penasaran.

"Khukhu… Benar. Aku memanggilmu kesini melalui mimpimu dan tubuhmu sedang tertidur dengan lelap di dunia nyata." Kata pria berhidung panjang."Tapi tenang, beberapa waktu nanti kau bisa kembali sesuka hatimu kesini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Namaku Igor, dan yang duduk disamping sana adalah asistenku, Ophelia." Kata pria bernama Igor tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dan wanita berambut perak yang duduk di sebelah kanan meja.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata wanita berambut perak panjang lurus itu.

"I-Iya, senang juga be-berkenalan dengan m-mu…." Kata Kyuya dengan wajah merona setelah disapa oleh perempuan yang lebih cantik dari kakaknya itu. *Author di Rider Kick Haruka tapi yang kena Kyuya.*

"Dan karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku maukah kau memberitahu namamu?" Kata Igor kepada Kyuya

"Namaku Kyuya Futaba. Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan takdir menarik yang akan menungguku?" Tanya Kyuya pada Igor dengan sangat penasaran.

"Ah…. Benar, kalau begitu aku akan meramalmu dulu." Kata Igor sambil mengeluarkan satu deck kartu tarot yang dikira Kyuya Deck Cardfight! Vanguard itu.*Dibanting Bushiroad*

"Huh? Meramal pakai kartu Vanguard?" Kyuya berkata di dalam batinnya dengan heran sambil sweatdrop.*Di Persona Blast Toshiki Kai pakai DOTE*

Igor pun kemudian meletakkan kartu itu dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas di atas deck itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Tiba tiba saja tiga kartu melayang dari atas deck dan tersusun rapi secara horizontal.

Igor pun membuka kartu yang di kiri dan berkata "The Fool, artinya kau mempunyai perjalanan yang sangat panjang."

'Perjalanan panjang? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Kyuya.

Igor berkata padanya. "Diam dulu dan dengarkanlah. Ramalannya belum selesai." Igor lalu membuka kartu yang ditengah kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "The Magician, artinya kau memiliki tekad yang kuat dan tak tegoyahkan untuk mencapai akhir tujuanmu."

"Sepertinya yang dipakainya bukan deck Vanguard." Kata Kyuya dalam batinnya lagi.*Kali ini di Limit Break Aichi Sendou pakai Platina Ezel*

"Dan yang terakhir." Kata Igor sambil membuka kartu yang ditengah dan berkata "The Judgement, Ini artinya kau akan dihadapkan pada suatu keadaan dimana akhirnya nasib umat manusia berada di tanganmu."

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya nasib umat manusia berada ditanganku pada akhinya?" Tanya Kyuya dengan wajah kaget sekaligus penasaran.

"Jawaban itu harus kau cari sendiri." Kata Igor dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Till we meet again…"

Cahaya putih terang pun langsung menyilaukan pandangan Kyuya dan kemudian seketika membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan….

_Rabu, 10 April 2013:_

_Tsufukiya Apartement, Early Morning:_

Pemuda berwajah dan berambut mirip Noctis namun hanya warna rambut merah tuanyalah yang membedakan mereka itu pun bangun bersamaan dengan bunnyi alarm yang sudah disetelnya.

Kyuya kemudian mematikan alarmnya dan duduk di kasurnya. "Mimpi itu apakah benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan?" Katanya dalam hati. Dan dia pun langsung bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

Setelah siap dan memakai seragam dengan rapi, Kyuya keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Haruka yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang di meja makan.

"Nee-san, Ayah mana?." Kata Kyuya pada Haruka sambil menuju meja makan. "Oh, dia baru saja pergi bekerja." Balas Haruka.

"Kalau boleh Tanya memangnya apa pekerjaannya? Kata Kyuya Penasaran dan Haruka langsung berkata "Dia bekerja sebagai kepala Proggraming di Narukami Corp cabang kota ini." Oh, Perusahaan Teknologi terbesar di negeri ini." Kata Kyuya datar sambil duduk di depan meja makan mengahadap makanan yang dimasak Nee-sannya.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau tidak merasakan makananku." Kata Haruka pada Kyuya yang sudah menunggu kata-kata Nee-sannya itu. "Itadakimasu" Kata Kyuya dan langsung menyantap makanan di depannya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Masakanmu enak." Kata Kyuya yang masih datar dan melahap makanan itu dengan nikmat dan Haruka yang mendengarnya pun terseyum gembira.

_Aoyama Bussiness District, Early Morning:_

Pemuda berambut merah tua terlihat berjalan di sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak gedung dan perusahaan. Terlihat di situ gedung yang paling besar di antara gedung lainnya yang memiliki tulisan besar di atas gedungnya yaitu "Narukami Corp." Tetapi bukan tempat itu yang menarik perhatiannya melainkan sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas tetapi tidak ada apa-apa disana namun diberi garis polisi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat itu?" Kyuya berkata dalam batinnya dengan heran. Kyuya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah peta yang digambar oleh Haruka dan menjauhi Distrik Aoyama kemudian berjalan ke suatu jalan yang ditunjukan oleh peta tadi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sampailah pemuda mirip Noctis tersebut ke sebuah gedung yang memang tujuannya.

_Kusagawa High School, Early Morning:_

Terlihat sebuah gedung megah dan besar dengan pagar yang kokoh juga halaman yang sangat luas itu. Kyuya yang berada didepannya takjub sampai balon yang dibuatnya dari permen karet pun pecah hingga menutupi mulutnya dengan gedung sekolah yang terlihat sangat besar dibandingkan sekolahnya yang lama.

Kyuya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu setelah membersihkan mulutnya dan membuang permen karetnya dengan wajah tak tega dan berteriak histeris dalam batinnya "TIDAK! ITU PERMEN KARET TERAKHIRKU!." Sambil berjalan gontai sampai didepanya terlihat ruangan yang diatasnya bertuliskan "Kantor Guru." Pemuda berambut seperti landak berwarna merah tua itu pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan menoleh kesana-kemari sehingga seseorang mengahampirinya dan berkata….

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Kata pria yang terbilang masih muda, berambut gondrong, dan terlihat seperti model coverboy, memakai kemeja putih dan berdasi, dan memakai celana panjang biru.

"Permisi, namaku Kyuya Futaba dan kemarin baru mendaftar di sekolah ini. Kata Kyuya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Oh, Kau murid baru itu. Namaku Hiroshi Girai dan kebetulan aku adalah wali kelasmu. Mari kita langsung saja ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai." Kata pria itu sambil mengenalkan diri pada Kyuya.

Kyuya pun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Pak Hiroshi menuju lantai tiga dan sampailah mereka di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kelas 2-D" dan kemudian dimasuki Pak Hiroshi.

"Anak-anak harap tenang. Bapak hari ini akan mengenalkan seorang murid baru." Kata Pak Hiroshi menenangkan para remaja di depannya yang kemudian berpaling kearah Kyoya. "Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu."Katanya.

Masuklah pemuda berambut landak itu kemudian mengenalkan dirinya "Nama saya Kyuya Futaba, 16 Tahun." Kata Kyuya santai.

Terlihat beberapa murid terutama murid-murid perempuan yang berbisik sambil melirik Kyuya. Pak Hiroshi pun kembali berbicara "Ah, karena pelajaran hendak dimulai silahkan duduk di….." Pak Hiroshi kemudian menghentikan perkataannya sambil melihat kesana kemari dan kembali berkata "Nah disana di sebelah Yanami." Sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah anak berambut biru langit seperti Fukai Ao di Eureka Seven AO cuma lebih panjang, bermata coklat muda, memiliki wajah persis seperti Ouma Shu di Guilty Crown, memakai jaket hitam lengan panjang dengan garis-garis orange.

Kyuya pun segera duduk di dekat anak itu dan anak itu pun langsung menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuya "Futaba kan? Namaku Shou Yanami, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga Yanami-san." Kata Kyuya dengan formal. "Panggil saja Shou dan jangan pakai -san dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu Kyuya." Kata anak itu sok akrab.

"Baiklah." Kata Kyuya singkat dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

Tak terasa waktu sudah mengatakan saatnya pulang sekolah. Kyuya pun menyiapkan segala barang-barangnya dan Shou pun menepuk pundaknya "Hei pulang sama-sama yuk. Tapi kita ke suatu tempat dulu." Kata Shou kepada Kyuya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku belum mengenal kota ini dengan baik." Balas Kyuya.

"Hei Shou!" Kata seorang gadis bermata biru muda, berambut ponytail berwarna coklat vanili, memakai stocking panjang, dan sebuah syal putih di lehernya yang kedua tangannya berada di pinggang pada Shou.

"A-Ada apa Miho?" Kata Shou yang memasang wajah was-was.

"Kau ingat janjimu beberapa hari lalu." Tanya gadis yang dipanggil Miho itu pada Shou dengan wajah jengkel.

"Oh, I-Itu. Ma-maaf Miho aku lu-lu-lupa." Kata Shou dengan wajah gugup.

Miho yang kelihatan sangat marah kemudian berteriak pada Shou. "APA! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIBKU! SEBAIKNYA KAU PERBAIKI LAPTOPKU YANG TELAH KAU RUSAK!"

Shou lalu dengan wajah ketakutan lalu bersujud di depan Miho sambil berakata "Ampun Miho! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Apapun!" Kyuya yang melihatnya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Apapun?" Tanya Miho yang amarahnya agak reda yang lansung dibalas Shou dengan muka pucat pasi "Ya, apapun…."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku es krim di Tres Bien." Kata Miho sdengan senyum yang manis sehingga wajah Shou yang awalnya pucat menjadi memerah dan lega. "SETIAP HARI SELAMA SETAHUN PENUH!" Teriak Miho tiba-tiba sambil mengubah senyum bidadarinya menjadi senyum setan yang otomatis menyebabkan Shou makin shock berat dan juga otomatis membuat Kyuya sweatdrop lagi.

"B-Baiklah, dan hei Miho perkenalkanlah dirimu pada Kyuya…" Kata Shou sambil menunjuk Kyuya disampingnya dengan lesu.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan namaku Miho Asuka. Panggil saja Miho." Kata Miho kepada Kyuya. "Iya, Miho-san dan panggil saja aku Kyuya."

"Nah kalau begitu ayo Shou kita ke Tres Bien!" Kata Miho pada Shou yang mukanya terlihat sangat lusuh."Kau juga ikut kan Kyuya…." Tanya Shou dengan lemas.

"Mungkin tidak jika tempat itu tidak menarik." Jawab Kyuya datar yang membuat Shou tambah khawatir jika uangnya kurang dan tidak ada orang untuk dipinjami uang. "Sebenarnya tempat apa itu?" Kata Kyuya yang tetap datar.

"Itu adalah toko makanan manis seperti permen, es krim, dan gulali." Jawab Miho dengan ceria yang langsung dibalas Kyuya "Apa permen karetnya?" Lalu Miho pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat kita kesana!" Jawab Kyuya dengan sangat semangat sehingga membuat Shou & Miho sweatdrop.

_Tres Bien, After School:_

"Ahhh…. Nikmatnya!" Gumam Miho sambil menikmati es krim strawberry caramelnya yang tentu saja mahal dan membuat uang Shou hampir habis.

"Tentu saja nikmat….. Dimana-mana yang gratis itu nikmat…." Keluh Shou yang dari tadi hanya melihat dompetnya yang hampir kosong. Kyuya pun hanya bisa melihat pemuda berambut biru langit itu pun dengan kasihan sambil meniup permen karet yang baru dibelinya.

"Hei dari tadi kau terlihat senang sekali, padahal itu cuma permen karet." Kata Shou kepada Kyuya.

"Itu karena permen karet adalah cemilan paling unik di dunia! Dimana lagi ada makanan yang bisa dibuat jadi balon!" Jawab Kyuya yang bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sambil kembali membuat balon dari permen karetnya sehingga membuat Shou dan Miho sweatdrop.

"Kalian terlihat dekat sekali. Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kyuya setelah menghisap balonnya kembali ke mulut dengan muka datar.

Dan seketika juga pipi Miho dan Shou menjadi merah dan langsung mejawab kompak "Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Kenapa kalian sepertinya akrab sekali? Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Kyuya lagi dengan muka penasaran.

"Keluarga kami dekat dan kami adalah teman dari kecil…." Jawab Shou yang dengan muka yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Oh…. Itu membuat penasaranku hilang." Kata Kyuya.

"Tapi apa kalian tahu tentang rumor yang belakangan ini muncul?" Kata Miho mengalihkan topik kepada kedua pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Rumor apa?" Tanya kedua pria itu serempak.

"Tentang tanah lapang besar di Distrik Aoyama itu." Kata Miho dengan wajah sedikit takut. "Memangnya kenapa dengan tempat itu? Tanya Shou penasaran.

"Belum lama ini ada seseorang yang sedang mabuk saat melintasi tempat itu menyaksikan sebuah bangunan megah dan misterius muncul dari bawah tanah dengan aura mengerikan dan dia pun menceritakannya pada teman-temannya sehingga rumor itu cepat menyebar ." Kata Miho kepada dua pria itu.

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Dia itu mabuk! Masa kau percaya terhadap hal yang begitu! "Kata Shou sambil kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, ceritanya belum selesai." Kata Miho yang langsung melanjutkan ceritanya "Sekelompok orang kemudian mencoba membuktikan cerita orang mabuk tadi dan…." Kata-kata Miho tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Kyuya yang langsung disambung Shou "Ayolah, jangan membuat orang penasaran."

"Orang-orang itu ditemukan disana tapi tatapan mereka kosong, seperti zombie namun tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan kalaupun mereka bicara hanya ada dua kata yang mereka ucapkan…." Ucap Miho dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" kata Kyuya dengan datar dan penasaran.

"PATUHI ATURANNYA!" Kata Miho sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shou dan Kyuya yang dari tadi mendengarkannya dengan wajah tegang.

"Patuhi aturannya? Apa maksudnya dari kata itu?" Shou kemudian bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Miho pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan meja yang ditempati mereka bertiga pun terasa hening sesaat. Kemudian terdengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan rumor itu!" Kata Shou dengan semangat. Spontan Miho sangat kaget dengan usul dari Shou sementara Kyuya dengan santainya kembali membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

"SHOU! Kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka yang membuktikannya kan? Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti mereka?" Kata Miho sambil berteriak dan berdiri membuat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya tertuju pada mereka.

Miho pun meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan kembali duduk."Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita hantu seperti itu, sama seperti cerita anehmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya contohnya ada saudara Nessie di Danau Chitori." Kata Shou pada Miho dengan kata Nessie yang bernada sedikit tinggi.

"Sa-saudara Nessie. Nessie yang di Loch Ness kan?" kata Kyuya sambil sweatdrop menatap Miho.

"I-i-itu lain lagi ce-ceritanya dan itu tidak nyata aha…ha…haha.." Kata Miho tersenyum sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kali ini tidak hanya membuat Kyuya namun juga Shou yang sweatdrop memandang gadis berambut.

"Kau bilang waktu itu juga sangat nyata dan kita juga waktu itu menunggu makhluk itu muncul namun yang kita dapat hanyalah masuk angin." Kata Shou tajam kepada Miho

"Ehehehe…. Maaf waktu itu juga aku bilang nyata ya…. Aku lupa." Jawab Miho dengan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ah, sudahlah kembali ke rencana kita tadi. Kita berkumpul di Distrik Aoyama. Kalian bisa kan?" Kata Shou dengan kembali bersemangat.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Kyuya yang masih asyik mengunyah permen karetnya.

"A-aku tidak mau, aku nanti malam sakit perut." Kata Miho tersenyum kecil.

"Kau takut kan?" Kata Shou dengan wajah yang menantang.

'Si-siapa bilang aku takut!" Kata Miho dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau itu cari alasan yang masuk akal sedikit dong! Masa sakit perut direncanakan!" Kata Shou tak mau kalah.

Dengan pipi merah Miho pun berteriak "ITU BENAR! KAU PUAS! AKU MEMANG TAKUT!" Teriakan Miho kembali memancing perhatian orang-orang kepada mereka dan membuat ketiganya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Miho pun duduk tertunduk dengan lemas dan Shou pun berkata "Baiklah kau boleh tinggal…" Kata pemuda biru langit itu dengan senyum manisnya sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan lega.

"ASALKAN KAU MELUPAKAN SOAL MENTRAKTIRMU ES KRIM SELAMA SETAHUN!" Teriak pemuda biru langit itu sambil mengubah senyum menawannya menjadi senyum setan sehingga membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih shock plus lagi-lagi menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Dé-Déjàvu!" Kata Kyuya dalam hati sambil sweatdrop sementara kedua orang yang dihadapannya meminta maaf lagi.

"Jadi, Bagaimana? Ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Shou dengan ekspresi kemenangan karena baginya keduanya adalah hal yang sangat mengguntungkan.

"Aku ikut….." Dengan wajah yang lemas karena ancamannya dibalikkan menjadi senjata bagi Shou.

"Oke kita berkumpul pada Distrik Aoyama pada jam 11.30 malam!" Kata Shou dengan semangat.

_Aoyama Bussiness District, Midnight:_

Terlihat seseorang membawa senter sambil berlari kencang di gelapnya malam. Pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu pun akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut biru langit dan seorang wanita berambut ponytail cokat vanili.

"Kau ini lama sekali! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Shou pada Kyuya yang baru saja tiba.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran dan saat aku bangun sudah hampir tengah malam." Kata pemuda tersebut dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik ayo kita segera ke situ." Kata Miho yang dari tadi berlindung di belakang Shou.

Berjalanlah mereka ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Miho dan tempat itu memang seperti tanah lapang biasa tetapi anehnya diberi garis kuning oleh para polisi agar jangan dimasuki.

"Ada garis polisi disini. Lebih baik kita pulang Shou!" Kata Miho dengan nada memaksa.

"Tenanglah tidak akan ada yang melihat selain kita." Kata Shou sambil melangkah mendekati garis itu dan ingin melewatinya. Namun baru ingin mengangkat garis itu tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan terjadi sebuah gempa di tempat itu dan muncullah dari bawah tanah lapangan kosong yang luas itu sebuah kastil megah yang sangat besar dan puncaknya yang sangat tinggi. Ketiga orang tersebut pun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat…

To Be Continued

Terima kasih karena mau membaca fic ini untuk saya. Saya harap anda semua terhibur oleh fic saya ini. Apabila ada kesalahan kata-kata dan informasi mohon maaf dan maklum karena saya masih pemula. Maka dari itu saya mohon dengan sangat untuk **review **anda semua dan sekali lagi terima kasih.


	2. Ch 2: When Heart and Soul Become One

**Disclaimer: **Persona series belong to Atlus

HI GUYS! Chapter 2 sudah tiba! Chapter ini mulai ada pertarungannya juga saya akan memperkenalkan dungeon ditambah persona Kyuya dan Shou akan bangkit di chapter ini. Well Enjoy!

**Attention: OC, Sedikit OOC, Sedikit Crossover, dan Sedikit Gaje!**

**Persona 5: Way to Freedom**

_**Chapter 2:  
When Heart and Soul Become One**_

_Rabu, 10 April 2013:  
Unknown Place, Midnight:_

Ketiga anak tersebut sangat terkejut melihat kastil tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. "A-Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Kata pemuda berambut biru langit dan memakai seragam sekolah dilapisi jaket hitam bergaris-garis orange itu sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Se-Sepertinya kau tidak salah lihat Shou." Kata seorang gadis berambut ponytail berwarna coklat berwarna coklat vanili, memakai seragam wanita dengan stocking panjang hitam, dan mengenakan syal putih di lehernya yang berdiri disamping Shou sambil memegang tangannya.

"Te-Ternyata rumor itu benar dan lebih baik kita pu…" Kata Shou sambil membalikan badan dan tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya dan dengan ekspresi shock (kalau dijelaskan lebih detail kaya ekspresi Yu yang disuruh*baca: dipaksa* mencicipi Mysterius Food X oleh Chie sama Yukiko) karena bukannya melihat gedung megah melainkan sebuah jurang berada di depannya.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SH*T PLACE! Bagaimana kita bisa berada di bukit ini?! Dimana kota Mihaga?" Teriak Shou dengan panik sambil langsung menuju ujung jurang itu dan melihat kebawahnya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ZOMBIE!" Jerit Miho sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Tenanglah! Lebih baik kita tenang dan mencari jalan keluar dari sini." Kata pemuda berambut merah tua dengan hairstyle seperti Noctis dari Final Fantasy XV juga memakai seragam sekolah yang dari tadi bersama mereka berdua dengan tenang sambil memasukan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya karena permen karetnya yang berberapa waktu lalu dikunyahnya tidak sengaja jatuh ketika kastil raksasa tadi muncul dari bawah tanah.

"K-Kau benar." Kata Shou sambil berjalan menjauh dari jurang tersebut dan mendekati Kyua lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Jadi, bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?"

Kyuya kemudian menunjuk ke arah kastil besar di depannya sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya dan berkata "Jawabannya pasti ada disana." Miho yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya meskipun masih ada rasa takut di wajahnya pun menjawab "A-Aku tidak mau ke kastil mengerikan itu!"

"Kau lebih baik pilih yang mana antara masuk kesana atau lompat indah ke jurang itu?" Kata Shou yang spontan dibalas Miho "Lebih baik aku lompat kesana daripada bertemu hal-hal aneh didalam kastil itu!" Teriak Miho kepada Shou. "What! Apa kau mau mati!" Teriak Shou pada Miho dan spontan saja dijawab Miho "Mu-Mungkin saja jika kita melompat kesana ada suatu lubang dimensi yang akan membawa kita ke Mihaga!" Tentu saja jawaban Miho itu membuat Shou dan Kyuya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah cukup bicara. Ayo kita ke kastil itu!" Kata Kyuya mulai berjalan diikuti Shou dan Miho dengan memasang wajah sedikit ketakutan.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Kyuya pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap belakang sambil melihat kebawah dan terlihatlah sepatu sport yang berwarna biru milik Shou dan berkata "He-hei Shou…" lalu Shou membalas perkataan Kyuya dengan perasaan tidak enak "A-ada apa Kyuya?"

"Rasanya permen karetku tadi jatuh di sekitar tempatmu berdiri." Kata Kyuya dengan datar dan dengan asyik mengunyah permen karet.

Spontan saja Shou langsung menggosok-gosokkan sepatunya ke tanah dan terlihatlah sebuah benda lengket yang menyambungkan tanah dengan sepatu sebelah kirinya sehingga membuat Shou berteriak histeris "NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS NEW SHOES! OH GOD WHY?! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Kyuya dan Miho pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sweatdrop dan tiga orang itu kembali berjalan.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat itu dan terlihatlah seseorang yang aneh berdiri di depan pintu gerbang itu. Orang aneh yang ternyata seorang pria berambut pirang panjang lurus mirip rambut wanita dan mengenakan baju merah terang dengan kancing kuning besar dan celana hitam yang terlihat seperti seragam prajurit pengawal ratu Inggris tersebut pun menyapa ketiga orang di depannya sambil tersenyum dan berkata "Selamat datang di Kastil Camelot wahai para Choosen Ones."

"Si-siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu dengan Choosen Ones?" Tanya Shou yang menggesekkan kaki kirinya ke tanah namun berbeda dari kata hatinya yang mengatakan "Now what? Seorang bellboy pirang?"

"Namaku Lucius, aku adalah penjaga kastil ini dan sudah lama aku menunggu kalian." Kata pria bernama Lucius itu dengan tenang kemudian lanjutnya "Kalian adalah orang-orang terpanggil yang ditakdirkan untuk membasmi shadows yang menguasai tempat ini."

"Jadi kastil ini bernama Camelot. Lalu apa itu shadows?" Tanya Kyuya penasaran yang langsung disambung Miho dengan berkata "Itu tidak penting! Yang penting bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya sebelum kalian menunjukkan kekuatan kalian wahai para Choosen Ones." Kata Lucius sambil tersenyum yang seketika juga menyulut kemarahan Shou sehingga membuat pria berambut biru langit itu maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Lucius dengan kedua tangannya sambil berkata 'Dengar! Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan anehmu dan cepat katakan bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat sialan ini!"

"Sudahlah Shou. Sepertinya kau mengancam ingin membunuhnya pun dia tidak akan memberitahukan jalan keluarnya." Kata Kyuya sambil meniup balonnya dan menepuk pundak Shou.

"Cih!" Oceh Shou yang kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan berkata dengan nada marah "Baiklah! Lalu apa maumu!"

"Sebelum itu ambillah ini." Kata Lucius yang memberikan sebuah kunci berwarna keemasan. Mereka pun mengambil kunci itu dan terlihatlah sebuah sinar biru membentuk simbol berbentuk lubang kunci muncul tidak lama setelah mereka menerima kunci tersebut dan simbol itu hilang tidak lama kemudian.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kata Kyuya sambil melihat telapak tangannya kemudian menoleh ke Shou yang mengusap-usap pelipis kanannya dan Miho yang mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Sesaat tadi aku merasa pelipis sebelah kananku bersinar." Kata Shou dan langsung disambung Miho sambil mengusap keningnya "Aku juga sama tapi aku merasakannya di keningku."

"Kunci itu disebut dengan Soul Key dan simbol yang muncul tadi disebut Heart Lock yang akan membantu kalian mengeluarkan Persona dan juga simbol dari orang-orang yang menjadi Choosen One seperti kalian." Kata Lucius dengan ramah.

"Lalu apa itu shadow dan Persona?" Kata Kyuya yang kembali meniup permen karetnya menjadi balon.

"Ah, benar… Lebih baik kalian masuk agar kalian lebih mengerti. Tapi terlebih dahulu kuberikan ini sebelum kalian masuk." Kata Lucius memberikan Gunblade kepada Kyuya, Lance kepada Shou, dan Whip kepada Miho. "Hei! Kenapa kau member kami senjata?" Tanya Miho pada pria transgender… *Author digantung Lucius dengan senyum Yandere* (ralat) pria berambut pirang panjang itu. "Trust me, You're all will need it." Kata Lucius kembali tersenyum dan membuat Shou berkata dalam batinnya sambil mengambil Lance didepannya dengan cepat "And trust me, I'll like to stab your pretty face with this!"

Lucius pun membuka pintu gerbang raksasa di depannya "Silahkan masuk, para Choosen Ones." Katanya dengan ramah. Lalu Lucius pun masuk ke dalam kastil itu dan diikuti oleh ketiga remaja itu dan…

_Camelot Castle, Great Hall, Midnight:_

Ketiga remaja itu pun takjub melihat aula besar yang mereka masuki. Nuansa era abad pertengahan eropa sangat kental di tempat itu. Baju-baju zirah tersusun rapi di dinding, lampu-lampu bergaya klasik, dan juga sebuah karpet merah terpapar sampai ke sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di depan pintu gerbang kastil tersebut.

"Wow! Meskipun aku sering melihat kastil seperti ini di film-film tetap saja berbeda rasanya jika melihat langsung." Kata Miho yang masih takjub bersama Kyuya dan Shou yang mendengar perkataan Miho sambil mengangguk.

"Mereka disini!" Kata Lucius yang membuat mereka bertiga langsung was-was. "Mereka? Siapa? Atau lebih tepatnya apa?" Tanya Shou heran.

"Shadows!" Sebuah kata dari Lucius itu pun diikuti dengan sesuatu seperti lendir bertopeng biru berwarna hitam yang muncul dari pintu di depan kami kemudian berubah menjadi tiga buah benda berbentuk bulat besar, menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan memakai topeng berwarna birunya tadi di bagian belakang.

"Jadi makhluk-makhluk itu yang kau sebut shadow?" Tanya Shou yang sudah agak terbiasa melihat hal aneh sambil menyiapkan Lancenya yang diberikan Lucius. "Benar dan kalian harus melawan mereka!" Kata Lucius sambil memandang ketiga remaja yang berada bersamanya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Miho pada Lucius panik sambil memegang tangan Shou. "Pakailah Soul Key yang kuberikan dan munculkanlah Heart Lock!" Kata Lucius lagi. Shou pun segera mengambil kunci yang disebut Soul Key itu namun simbol yang disebut Heart Lock itu pun tidak muncul sehingga kembali berkata "Bagaimana caa memuncul-" Belum sempat Shou menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba salah satu shadow pun menyerang Miho dengan cara menjilatnya(iyuuuhh…)sehingga membuat Miho dan Shou yang tangannya dipegang Miho pun terpental yang membuat Kyuya dan Lucius refleks menghindar.

"Ka-kalian tidak ap-?" Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuya segera terhenti karena melihat Shou dan Miho yang bukannya jatuh melainkan masi melayang di udara dan tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara misterius "Satukanlah jiwa dan hatimu untuk memanggilku." Suara itu pun hilang dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Shou pun duduk sambil berusaha menyadarkan Miho yang pingsan karena serangan shadow tadi sambil berteriak "Hei! Miho Bangun! Miho!" Shadow itu pun mulai mendekati Shou dan hendak menyerangnya namun Kyuya yang berada di belakang Shadow itu pun mengeluarkan Soul Key yang diberikan Lucius dari kantongnya lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang kunci sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian muncullah Heart Lock sambil bersinar di telapak tangan kirinya lalu memasukan Soul Key yang dipegannya di tangan kanannya ke dalam Heart Lock yang berada di telapak tangan kirinya lalu memutarnya sambil membuka matanya juga berkata dengan keras dan tenang…

"_PER…SO…NA…!"_

Terlihat sesuatu yang berwujud seperti seorang ksatria berbadan tegap, memakai baju zirah berwarna biru tua keperakan dengan rambut mirip Kyuya namun berwarna biru memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah, bermata merah, membawa pedang bertipe longsword yang panjang(ya iyalah…), dan memiliki kulit seperti baja berwarna putih keperakan keluar dari tubuh Kyuya sambil mengeluarkan suara…

_Thou… Art I… and… I'm Thou…_

_From the Sea Thou Soul… and Heart… I'm Come…_

_My Name Pellinore… The Hunter of Questing Beast…_

"Pellinore! Skewer!" Perintah Kyuya sambil mengeluarkan Gunblade dari sarungnya. Personanya itu pun maju ke arah shadow yang hendak menyerang Shou dan Miho kemudian memukul shadow itu dengan pedangnya sehingga shadow itu pun terpental dan Shou pun tiba-tiba berteriak "Kyuya awas dibelakangmu!" Kyuya pun segera menghindari dua shadows yang menyerangnya dari belakang dan mulai menghadapi dua shadow tersebut.

Shou pun berdiri dan berkata dengan marah "Kalian…! Berani-beraninya kalian menyerang teman-temanku! KALIAN TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Kata Shou dengan wajah ingin membunuh sambil memegang Soul Key dan memejamkan matanya seperti yang Kyuya lakukan. Heart Lock yang berada di pelipis kanannya pun bersinar dan ia pun langsung memasukkan dan memutarkan Soul Key ke dalamnya sambil membuka matanya dan berteriak "PERSONA!"

Lalu muncullah seorang ksatria yang memakai sebuah kuda putih dengan kepala ditutupi helm yang moncongnya menonjol, memakai zirah berwarna hijau emerald dan ditutupi oleh selendang berwarna putih dari pundak sampai tangan kanannya sambil membawa senjata Lance juga berkata sama seperti persona Kyuya…

_Thou… Art I… and… I'm Thou…_

_From the Sea Thou Soul… and Heart… I'm Come…_

_My Name Gawain… The Green Knight…_

Shou pun maju kearah shadow yang terkena skill Skewer Kyuya dan berkata "Gawain! Use Garu!" Lalu sebuah angin berwarna hijau muncul menghantam shadow sampai hancur dan Shou pun langsung datang untuk menolong Kyuya yang melawan 2 ekor shadow sekaligus.

Kyuya yang dari tadi sedikit kesulitan melawan 2 ekor shadow itu berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir namun salah satu shadow tersebut maju untuk menyerangnya dan berhasil dihindari Kyuya sambil menembak dengan Gunbladenya tetapi Shadow yang satunya menyerang Kyuya dari arahnya menghindar yang membuatnya tak bisa menghindar lagi tetapi kemudian terdengarlah suara "Strike that thing Gawain! Bash!"

Gawain milik Shou pun memukul shadow yang berusaha menyerang Kyuya sampai terpental kemudian Shou pun berdiri disamping Kyuya dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dibalas Kyuya dengan mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan pertarungan bersama-sama.

Tiba tiba terdengarlah Lucius berkata "Baiklah, aku akan mensupport kalian dari belakang dan menganalisa musuh." Shou pun langsung membalasanya sambil menggunakan skill Rakukaja ke dirinya "Bagaimana caranya?" "Aku bisa mendeteksi kelemahan mereka dengan mataku yang sedikit special." Kata Lucius sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kelemahan mereka?" Tanya Shou lagi sambil menghindari salah satu shadow yang menyerangnya sementara Kyuya maju sambil menembak dan maju lalu menebas shadow yang menyerang Shou dan langsung mengindari shadow lain yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Sebentar!" Kata Lucius sambil terus melihat shadow yang terpental karena serangan Kyuya tadi lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali berkata "Aku mendapakannya! Mereka shadow bertipe Hablerie dan kelemahan mereka adalah element es!"

"Es ya?" Kata Kyuya setelah menghindari shadow yang menyerangnya dari belakang dan kemudian maju kearah shadow itu dan berteriak "Take This! Pellinore! Bufu!" Pellinore pun menjulurkan pedangnya kearah shadow tersebut bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah bongkahan es di hadapan shadow yang diserangnya kemudian bongkahan es tersebut pecah hingga serpihannya mengenai shadow itu sampai membuatnya terjatuh.

"One More!" Kata Shou melihat serangan Kyuya yang kemudian meghadap shadow satunya yang berada di samping shadow yang terjatuh kemudian berteriak "Again Pellinore! Bufu!" dan kembali bongkahan es muncul dan pecah hingga membuat shadow tadi hancur.

"This is it! C'mon!" Teriak Shou pada Kyuya sambil menunjuk shadow yang jatuh yang dibalas Kyuya dengan mengangguk kemudian kedua pemuda itu maju dan mulai melakukan All-Out Attack hingga shadow itu pun hancur.

"Su-sudah selesai?" Kata Shou sambil terduduk dan meletakkan Lancenya. "Hei Shou, apa kau merasa lelah?" Tanya Kyuya kepada Shou yang langsung berkata "Anehnya tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?" "Aku juga tidak merasa kelelahan sama sekali."

"Itu karena kalian berada di Timeless Zone." Kata Lucius sambil tersenyum dan terlihatlah Miho yang baru sadar berdiri disamping Lucius dengan wajah kaget melihat kedua temannya itu tepatnya melihat Persona mereka kembali ke tubuh penggunanya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Miho-san?" Tanya Kyuya melihat wajah Miho yang shock. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi makhluk apa yang masuk kedalam tubuh kalian tadi!" Kata Miho bertanya balik pada Kyuya.

"Itulah Persona. Kekuatan kepribadian yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh Choosen One seperti kalian." Jelas Lucius kepada Miho. "Hei! Bisakah kau tidak memanggil kami Choosen One! Kata Shou yang jengkel kepada Lucius. "Itu karena aku tidak tau nama kalian maka dari itu bolehkah aku tau nama kalian?" Kata Lucius kembali tersenyum.

"Namaku Shou Yanami, orang disampingku ini bernama Kyuya Futaba, dan gadis manja disampingmu itu bernama Miho Asuka…*bletak* Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" Kata Shou mengenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya lalu mendapat pukulan di kepalanya oleh Miho yang berkata "Siapa yang kau panggil manja?!" Lalu keduanya bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang tentu saja membuat Kyuya dan Lucius sweatdrop.

"Hei Lucius, apa itu Timeless Zone?" Tanya Kyuya penasaran. "Kau percaya dengan adanya wilayah yang tak dipengaruhi oleh waktu di dunia kalian?" Kata Lucius balik memberikan pertanyaan. "Hei! Yang benar saja! Dari banyaknya sesuatu yang rasanya tidak mungkin disini hal itulah yang terdengar paling tidak mungkin!" Kata Shou setelah bertengkar dengan Miho.

"Tetapi hal itu benar-benar terjadi di tempat ini." Kata Lucius dengan tenang. "A-Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana hal tidak rasional itu bisa terjadi." Kata Miho dengan penuh keheranan. "Karena tempat ini sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Kata Lucius dengan sangat santainya sedangkan membuat Kyuya, Shou, dan Miho kaget sekaligus bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu tempat ini tidak pernah ada? Sedangkan kenyataannya kita berada di tempat ini!" Kata Shou sambil menatap Lucius tajam. "Karena tempat ini tercipta dari khayalan dan informasi masing-masing manusia sehingga tempat ini menjadi kenyataan." Kata Lucius dengan tenang.

"Jadi kami berada seperti dalam dunia mimpi?" Kata Kyuya. "Tepat. Namun kalian para Choosen One dapat memasuki dan menyadari tempat ini harus menjaga tempat ini dan memusnahkan para shadows didalamnya karena tempat ini seperti alam bawah sadar manusia sehingga mereka dapat menyerang manusia-manusia yang rohnya melayang kesini saat tidur atau tidak sengaja masuk kesini seperti para orang-orang yang masuk beberapa waktu yang lalu." Kata Lucius panjang lebar.

"Hei, apakah katanya orang-orang yang masuk beberapa waktu yang lalu itu adalah mereka yang menjadi seperti zombie itu?" Kata Miho berbisik kepada Shou. "Mungkin saja." Jawab Shou datar kemudian kembali berkata pada Lucius "Sudah cukup aku mendengar hal-hal gila ini! Sekarang cepat katakan dimana jalan keluarnya!"

"Tetapi berjanjilah dahulu agar kalian dapat kembali kesini dan memusnahkan para shadows disini." Kata Lucius sambil kembali tersenyum. "Aku sih oke-oke saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Kata Kyuya kepada Lucius lalu Shou dan Miho. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali! Lagipula hanya kita saja yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk tak jelas itu! Tapi bagaimana dengamu Miho?" Kata Shou sambil menanyakan Miho. "Aku akan ikut! Lagipula untuk apa Lucius memberikanku Heart Key dan senjata jika aku tidak bisa melawan mereka!" Kata Miho sambil memegang Heart Key dan Leather Whipnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pintu keluarnya ada disitu tapi ada satu shadow yang menjaga didalamnya." Kata Lucius sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan aula bessar itu. "Tenang! Kami akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah!" Kata Shou kembali bersemangat.

"Shadow yang menjaga pintu itu bukan shadow sembarangan karena…" kata Lucius yan belum menyelesaikan akhir kalimatnya. "Karena apa?" Tanya ketiga remaja didepannya dengan penasaran.

"Karena pintu keluar itu dijaga oleh Wyvern Shadow…"

To Be Continued…

Akhirnya selesai juga… Di chapter 2 ini aku sudah buat adegan pertarungannya sambil mengenalkan dungeonnya. Bagi yang belum tau aku pakai persona dan dungeonnya berdasarkan folkore dan mythologi Eropa terutama Knights of The Round Table atau Arthurian Folkore. Nah mumpung Kyuya sama Shou sudah keluar personanya, aku akan beritahu profil mereka berdua bersama personanya…

**EXTRA INFORMATION:**

**Characters:**

_**Nama:**__ Kyuya Futaba  
__**Jenis Kelamin: **__Laki-laki  
__**Umur:**_16_  
__**Tanggal lahir:**__ 22 Mei 1996  
__**Hobby:**__ Mengunyah permen karet, menyelesaikan puzzle, membaca, dan memasak.  
__**Sifat:**__ Tenang, tidak pernah menyerah, banyak bertindak daripada berbicara, berjiwa pemimpin (mirip-mirip Minato sama Yu deh!)  
__**Arcana:**__ Fool  
__**Persona:**__ Banyak! Tapi yang pertama dipanggilnya dan nanti selalu menjadi persona andalannya adalah Pellinore.  
__**Rambut:**__ Warna merah tua dengan Hairstyle mirip Noctis Lucis Caelum dari FF XV (Kalau gak tau search aja di Google)  
__**Mata:**__ Warna hijau muda  
__**Keahlian Khusus:**__ Membuat beberapa balon kecil dengan satu permen karet, ahli berpedang dan menembak (makanya senjatanya Gunblade), dan bisa membantu permasalahan pribadi orang-orang disekitarnya(pemegang Fool Arcana gitu loh…)  
__**Senjata: **__Gunblade  
__**Penjelasan singkat**__: Orang yang akan menjadi Multi-Persona User dan pemimpin kelompok The Choosen Ones di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Pindah ke kota Mihagakura atau disingkat Mihaga karena ibunya bekerja diluar negeri dan kini tinggal bersama ayah dan kakak kandungnya. Orang tuanya sudah lama bercerai._

_**Nama:**__ Shou Yanami  
__**Jenis Kelamin:**__ Laki-Laki  
__**Umur:**__ 17  
__**Tanggal Lahir:**__ 06 Maret 1996  
__**Hobby:**__ Main Game, tidur di kelas, menggoda wanita kecuali Miho, dan menjahili Miho.  
__**Sifat:**__ Santai, Pandai bergaul, selalu bersemangat, senang mencari masalah, dan lambat berpikir kalau soal pelajaran sekolah namun anehnya jika menghadapi permasalahan serius dapat berpikir cepat dan efisien sehingga dapat diandalkan.  
__**Arcana:**__ Magician  
__**Persona:**__ Gawain  
__**Rambut:**__ Sedikit panjang berwarna biru langit  
__**Mata: **__Berwarna coklat muda  
__**Keahlian Khusus: **__Memperbaiki atau membuat alat elektronik, membuat software komputer, refleks yang cepat, dan seorang hacker jenius.  
__**Senjata: **__Lance  
__**Penjelasan Singkat: **__Seorang choosen one dan nantinya akan menjadi sahabat baik Kyuya. Meskipun terlihat selalu bertengkar dengan Miho teman baiknya dari kecil, ternyata diam-diam menaruh hati pada gadis cerewet itu dan karena perasaan yang terus dipendamnya itulah anak ini menjadi orang yang agak mesum dan sering menggoda wanita_

**Persona:**

_**Nama: **__Pellinore  
__**Pemilik: **__Kyuya Futaba  
__**Arcana: **__The__Fool  
__**Bentuk: **__Ksatria dengan baju zirah biru keperakan, mengenakan ikat kepala merah, berkulit seperti baja, berambut biru dan bermata merah.  
__**Status: **__Ice(Str), Light(Str), Fire(Weak)  
__**Skill: **__Bufu, Skewer, Rakunda.  
__**Penjelasan Singkat: **__Pellinore adalah seorang raja dalam legenda King Arthur yang terkenal karena perburuannya terhadap monster yang disebut Questing Beast dan orang yang mematahkan pedang pertama raja Arthur sebelum mendapatkan Excalibur. Setelah menyelamatkan hidup raja Arthur dari sebuah insiden, mereka pun menjadi teman baik. Raja Arthur pun kemudian mengundangnya bergabung dengan Knights of the Round Table._

_**Nama: **__Gawain  
__**Pemilik: **__Shou Yanami  
__**Arcana**__: The Magician  
__**Bentuk: **__Ksatria berkuda putih dengan selendang putih menutupi dari pundak sampai tangan kanannya dan berbaju zirah hijau emerald dengan helm bermoncong panjang.  
__**Status: **__Wind(Str) and Ice(Weak)  
__**Skill: **__Garu, Bash, Rakukaja  
__**Penjelasan Singkat: **__Sir__ Gawain adalah salah satu dari Knights of the Round Table terbaik dan terloyal yang dimiliki raja Arthur. Kisah kepiawaiannya sebagai Knights of the Round Table dikisahkan dalam buku berjudul 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight.' Dia juga merupakan sahabat baik dari Sir Lancelot, Ksatria yang paling dipercayai raja Arthur dan merupakan saudara dari Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth, dan Mordred. Dikenal juga dengan sifatnya yang lembut pada kaum wanita alias playboy._

Yap! Bagian profil sudah selesai dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa **review**!Sampai ketemu di chapter 3!


	3. Ch 3: Slay the Wyvern!

**Disclaimer: **Persona series belong to Atlus

HI GUYS! Hore! Akhirnya chapter 3 sudah keluar. Mungkin ada dari kalian yang bingung mengenai penjelasan tentang Timeless Zone di chapter sebelumnya dan disini saya akan menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang apa itu Timeless Zone dan hubungannya dengan shadows. Disini juga saya akan memberitau tujuan dari para Choosen Ones seperti IT yang tujuannya menyelamatkan orang yang terjebak di Midnight Channel atau Minato/Makoto dkk yang ditugaskan membasmi 12 Powerful Shadows. Well Enjoy!

**Attention: OC, OOC, Sedikit Crossover, dan Sedikit Gaje**

**Persona 5: Way to Freedom**

**Chapter 3:  
Slay the Wyvern!**

_Rabu, 10 April 2013:  
Camelot Castle, Midnight:_

Keempat orang itu berdiri didepan sebuah pintu di sisi kanan sebuah aula besar. "Apa kalian siap?" Kata Lucius kepada ketiga orang bersenjata dibelakangnya sambil bersiap membuka sebuah pintu tersebut. Kyuya pun melihat Shou dan Miho dibelakangnya dan keduanya pun mengangguk tanda bahwa diri mereka siap.

Pintu itu pun dibuka dan terlihatlah sesuatu yang ketiga remaja tersebut sering mendengarnya hanya dari dongeng atau legenda sebuah tempat namun kini berada di hadapan mereka. Sesuatu itu berukuran lumayan besar, bersisik berwarna kebiruan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berjalan dengan dua kaki, memiliki sayap yang tersambung dengan tangannya yang sedikit kecil, memiliki kepala seperti ular, dan diatas kepalanya terlihat topeng berwarna biru.

"GROOOARRRR!" Raungan tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan yang menandakan makhluk tersebut akan menyerang orang-orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Kyuya dan Shou pun memanggil Persona mereka masing-masing lalu kemudian Kyuya memerintahkan Pellinore menggunakan Bufu sambil menembakkan Gunbladenya disusul Shou melalui Gawain yang menggunakan Bash untuk menyerang Wyvern Shadow.

Serangan yang dihasilkan mereka berdua nampaknya tidak memberikan efek yang cukup banyak. "Gawain! Rakukaja!" Teriak Shou memerintahkan Gawain lalu merasakan kekuatan pertahanannya naik sambil maju dan menusuk Wyvern Shadow tersebut menggunakan Lancenya. Serangannya pun berhasil mengenai tubuh Shadow berwujud naga tersebut namun tiba-tiba shadow itu membalikkan badannya dan menggunakan ekornya untuk mengibaskan Shou sampai terpental ke tembok.

"ARGH!" Kata Shou mengerang kesakitan meskipun masih dalam efek Rakukaja terlihat serangan tadi lumayan telak. "SHOU!" Teriak Miho sambil menuju kearah Shou namun Wyvern Shadow itu maju kearah Miho dan hendak menyerangnya tetapi *SLASH!* *BAK!* *BIK!* *BUK!* terlihat Kyuya dan Pellinore menyerang monster itu hingga membuatnya sibuk sehingga dapat memberi Shou dan Miho jalan untuk kabur.

Wyvern Shadow tadi langsung terbang dan menerjang Kyuya dari atas. Untunglah Kyuya dapat menghindari serangan shadow itu. "Lucius! Tolong analisa makhluk ini!" Kata pemuda berambut merah tua itu meniup permen karetnya sambil tetap menembakkan Gunlancenya dan memerintahkan Pellinore melalui pikirannya ke belakang untuk melakukan surprise attack kepada Wyvern Shadow tersebut.

"Kyuya-sama! Wyvern Shadow itu bernama Glacial dan ia lemah terhadap elemen petir! Namun dia mempunyai skill evade elec yang membuatnya mudah menghindari serangan elemen petir!" Teriak Lucius kepada Kyuya yang masih sibuk menyerang Wyvern itu yang kini dibantu Shou. "Sa-sama?" Kata Shou yang kembali membantu Kyuya di sampingnya pelan dan melihat kearah Kyuya sebentar. "Sekarang itu tidak penting! Shou kau ada serangan berelemen petir?" Kata Kyuya yang masih mengunyah permen karetnya sambil terus menghindari dan menyerang Glacial yang terus berusaha menyeruduknya.

"Sayangnya tidak, yang aku punya hanya serangan berelemen angin bernama Garu dan serangan fisik bernama Bash. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Shou kepada Kyuya sambil memerintahkan Gawain menyerang shadow tersebut menggunakan skill garu. "Aku juga tidak punya." Jawab Kyuya yang masih menyerang shadow berjenis Wyvern itu melalui Pellinore dan Gunbladenya.

Wyveen Shadow itu pun mundur sedikit dan terdiam sambil melipat sayapnya. Shou yang melihat kesempatan emas itu pun maju namun dicegat Kyuya yang berkata "Tunggu! Ada yang aneh…" Spontan Shou pun menjawab "Hei! Ini kesempatan besar! Mumpung naga Indosiar*Diinjak-injak orang sekampung*

"CUT! CUT! Baca skenarionya somplak!(Author jadi kaya Sutradara)

"Ngapain lo nyamain gue ama naga Indosiar yang gaje!"(Glacial yang ternyata bisa bicara)

"Eh… e-emang naga bisa ngomong ya? Kok ane baru tau gan?(Shou)

Sama ane juga baru tau ada naga Indosiar yang bisa ngomong(Kyuya)

Woi! Emangnya gue yang gantengnya ngalahin Blue-Eyes kembar tiga punya Kaiba ini bisa dibandingin ama naga Indosiar!(Glacial)

*Hoek!* *Uhuk!* *Uhuk!* (Semuanya plus Author muntah setelah itu batuk-batuk)

"Lu tuh lain mirip naga Indosiar lagi tapi jeleknya sudah melebihi Khezu! (Shou)

"Tau! Shadow mirip naga aja sudah belagu! Pake nyamain diri kaya Blue-Eyes lagi! (Miho)

"Bang! Tuh dia naganya! (Lucius)

"Jadi lu naga Indosiar yang ngaku-ngaku lebih ganteng dari Blue-Eyes gue!(Kaiba yang dipanggil Lucius entah gimana caranya)

"E-eh a-ada Bang Ka-Kaiba. Eng-enggak Bang, g-gue gak bilang gi-gi-gitu (Naga Indosiar… Eh… Glacial agak gagap)

Terima ini! BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION! (Kaiba yang mengeluarkan Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon)

Wyvern Shadow bernama Glacial yang mirip naga Indosiar pun berhasil dikalahkan dan ketiga remaja itu berhasil pulang dengan selamat…

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda! Ayo kita ralat!

"Hei ini kesempatan besar! Shadow itu sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kata Shou kepada Kyuya yang langsung menjawab "Jangan gegabah! Kita harus berhati-hati!" " Aku tidak peduli! Kita harus menyerang dia selagi ada kesempatan!" Kata Shou tidak mengindahkan peringatan Kyuya sambil maju bersama Gawain untuk menyerang shadow yang terdiam.

"Grrrrrr… " Terdengar erangan shadow itu yang kemudian merentangkan sayapnya dan keluarlah sebuah bongkahan es dihadapan Shou yang membuatnya ingin menghindar namun terlambat. Pecahan es yang keluar dari skill Ice Dance milik Wyvern Shadow itu mengenainya sangat telak sampai membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan terbaring di hadapan shadow tersebut.

Melihat Shou yang sangat lemah, Miho pun berlari kearah Shou dan berkata "Sh-shou! Ka-kau berdarah!" kata Miho duduk di hadapan Shou sambil melihat mulutnya yang dipenuhi darah. "Ba-baka… apa yang kau lakukan… cepat lari…" Kata Shou dengan lemas sambil menunjuk pintu lift yang dijaga Glacial yang sedang bertarung dengan Kyuya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang melarikan diri dari sini sementara kalian melawan makhluk itu! Kata Miho sambil menangis meletakkan kepala Shou di pangkuannya. "Me-memangnya kau bisa apa… sudahlah tidak usah mempedulikan kami…" Kata Shou yang memakasa dirinya berdiri namun tak bisa.

Miho pun berhenti menangis dan kembali meletakkan kepala Shou ke lantai lalu berdiri dan langsung mengambil Soul Keynya lalu menutup matanya dan memasukkan kunci itu ke Heart Lock yang muncul di keningnya dan berteriak "PERSONA!" kemudian muncullah sesosok wanita keluar dari dalam diri Miho. Wanita itu berambut panjang pirang terurai dari helm bergaya romawi yang dipakainya, Mengenakan perisai berjenis buckler di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya, mengenakan baju putih polos mewah seperti baju para dewi, bermata berwarna biru keemasan, dan memiliki kulit putih yang sangat terlihat pucat sambil berkata…

Thou… Art I… and… I'm Thou…

From the Sea Thou Soul… and Heart… I'm Come…

My Name Boudicca… The Queen of Rebellion…

"Boudicca! Zio!" Perintah Miho kepada Personanya yang baru dibangkitkannya. Boudicca pun mengankat pedangnya dan bersamaan dengan itu keluarlah petir tiba-tiba menyambar Wyvern Shadow yang sedang bertarung dengan Kyuya sampai kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Boudicca! Dia ke Shou! Kemudian sebuah cahaya keluar dari atas Shou yang beradda di sampingnya dan membuat luka-lukanya kembali sembuh dan membuatnya dapat berdiri lagi.

"A-apa itu tadi Miho? Rasanya aku menjadi segar kembali." Kata Shou yang terkejut karena lukanya tiba-tiba sembuh. "Itu adalah skill penyembuh, Dia." Kata Miho tersenyum ke arah Shou yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah melihat senyum manis Miho.

"Hei kalian disana! Bisa bantu aku?" Teriak Kyuya kepada kedua orang tadi sambil memerintahkan Pellinore menyerang Wyvern Shadow yang kehilangan keseimbangannya akibat serangan Miho tadi. Shou dan Miho pun segera menghampiri Kyuya dan disaat yang sama shadow tadi sudah dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya tadi dan langsung menyerang Pellinore yang berada di dekatnya.

"ARGH!" Erang Kyuya kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya sambil terduduk. "KYUYA! Kau kenapa?" Kata Shou terkejut melihat Kyuya yang tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. "Itu karena personanya diserang! Persona sama dengan diri kalian yang seorang lagi juga jiwa dan raga kalian terkoneksi dengannya!" Kata Lucius yang ada di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Ja-jadi… jika Pellinore yang diserang maka aku juga akan terkena efek serangan itu?" Kata Kyuya yang kembali bagkit berdiri dan langsung diberi Dia oleh Miho. "Itu Benar." Kata Lucius singkat.

"Hei Kyuya… Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan peringatanmu tadi dan aku mau kau menjadi pemimpin kami." Kata Shou penuh penyesalan. "apa maksudmu dengan pemimpin?" Kata Kyuya dengan heran. "Maksudku kau bisa memberikan perintah kepadaku dan Miho tentang apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan. Tidak masalah kan Miho?" Kata Shou lagi. "Ya! Aku juga setuju kalau kau yang memimpin kami" Kata Miho setuju dengan pendapat Shou. "Baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita urus makhluk itu!" Kata Kyuya bersemangat disertai dengan anggukkan setuju dari Shou dan Miho.

Ketiga orang tadi langsung maju menerjang Wyvern Shadow itu kemudian Kyuya langsung berteriak pada Miho "Miho! Gunakan Zio!" Miho pun langsung memerintahkan Boudicca untuk menggunakan zio pada monster tersebut namun monster tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan listrik itu dengan mudah.

"Kenapa dia mudah sekali menghindari serangan itu!" Kata Shou sambil maju bersama kedua temannya itu dan menyerang shadow di hadapan mereka. "Shou ayo kita membuat dia sibuk sementara Miho-san tunggu aba-abaku sebelum menggunakan Zio!" Kata Kyuya memberikan perintah pada Shou dan Miho.

Shou pun maju bersama Gawain untuk menyerangnya dari depan sementara Kyuya bersama Pellinore memutari shadow itu. *Jleb!* *Duak!* *Slash* serangan Shou berhasil mengenai shadow itu namun serangan Shou berhasil dihindari dengan mudah tetapi Shou langsung memerintahkan Gawain untuk menggunakan Bash dari samping Wyvern itu dan berhasil kena dengan telak.

"Sekarang! Miho-san!" Seru Kyuya kepada Miho memberikan aba-aba. "Sekarang Boudicca! Zio!" Teriak Miho sambil menyerang Wyvern Shadow menggunakan skill zio yang merupakan kelemahannya. Wyvern Shadow yang kesakitan masih kesakitan karena serangan yang ditimbulkan Kyuya dan Shou tadipun tidak menghindari serangan Miho yang akan datang dan *BZZT* *BZZT* *JDAARR!* Serangan Miho tadi mengenai shadow itu dengan telak sehingga membuatnya terkapar.

"Sekarang kesempatan kita! Ayo kita lakukan All-Out Attack!" Teriak Kyuya segera melihat shadow itu tersungkur tak berdaya. Mereka bertiga pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu dan segera memukuli shadow itu tanpa ampun*Bak* *Bik* *Buk* *Duak* *Slash* *Jleb* *DHHARR!* Wyvern Shadow pun akhirnya hancur dan berubah menjadi gas-gas berwarna hitam dan akhirnya hilang.

"SHOU! Kita berhasil!" Kata Miho kegirangan dan tanpa sadar memeluk Shou yang ada di sampingnya. "He-hei Miho!" Kata Shou yang mukanya menjadi merah padam. Miho pun kaget spontan langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dengan muka yang sangat merona.

"Apakah shadow seperti itu ada lagi berkeliaran di tempat ini Lucius?" Kata Kyuya pada Lucius. "Ya, Wyvern Shadow seperti itu memang banyak menjaga setiap wilayah di tempat ini. Tetapi ada lagi shadow yang lebih kuat daripada Wyvern Shadow tadi yaitu Elder Dragon Shadow."

"E-Elder Dragon!" Kata Shou dan Miho bersamaan tetapi Kyuya tetap tenang sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai shadows terutama Wyvern Shadows dan Elder Dragon Shadows." Kata Kyuya dengan tenang.

"Shadow adalah makhluk yang tercipta melalui energi dan sifat-sifat negatif manusia dan beberapa diantara mereka mereka mampu mengendalikan ruang dan waktu seperti menciptakan tempat ini dan tempat-tempat lainnya yang disebut Timeless Zone."

"Jadi yang menciptakan tempat ini adalah shadow dan selain tempat ini ada juga tempat lainnya?" Kata Shou dengan serius. "Ya. Jadi anggap saja Shadow adalah arsiteknya, khayalan dan informasi manusia adalah bahan bangunan, dan alam bawah sadar manusia adalah tanahnya. Ketiga hal itulah yang membentuk Timeless Zone dan membuatnya tidak terpengaruh oleh waktu di dunia kalian. " Kata Lucius.

"Dan para Shadow yang memengaruhi ruang dan waktu itu seperti Elder Dragon Shadow." Kata Kyuya menebak. "Benar sekali. Merekalah yang harus kalian musnahkan agar tempat ini tenang kembali dan jiwa manusia tidak menjadi santapan Shadow." Kata Lucius dengan santai.

"Hei! Lalu bagaimana dengan orang mabuk yang menyaksikan tempat ini muncul dan orang-orang itu masuk kesini padahal kau bilang tadi hanya Choosen One yang dapat masuk kesini." Kata Miho bertanya kepada Lucius. "Mengenai pria mabuk itu, pikirannya dimanipulasi oleh Elder Dragons agar dapat melihat tempat ini supaya dia memulai rumor di kota kalian dan orang-orang tersebut dapat masuk kesini karena para Elder Dragon Shadows itu yang memanggil mereka kesini." Jelas Lucius panjang lebar.

"Dan juga siapa sebenarnya kau?" Kata Shou dengan nada penuh dengan rasa ketidaktahuaan. "Aku adalah makhluk yang terbuat dari data-data di dunia kalian dan bertugas menjaga tempat ini juga menunggu kalian untuk meghadapi masalah yang akan datang." Kata Lucius sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah Elder Dragon Shadows dan Wyvern Shadow ada hubungannya?" Kata Kyuya kepada Lucius lagi. "Tentu Saja. Wyvern Shadows adalah bagian dari Elder Dragon Shadows dan tugas mereka adalah menjaga sarang Elder Dragons dan berkeliling untuk mencari roh manusia yang tersesat di tempat ini. Para Elder Dragon akan muncul dari 30 hari setelah Wyvern Shadow yang menjaga sarangnya dihancurkan." Kata pria berambut panjang pirang dan memakai baju seperti pasukan pengawal Kerajaan Inggris itu.

"Ja-jadi ini adalah sarang Elder Dragon Shadows?" Kata Shou was-was melihat sekelilingnya. "Tidak, salah satu Elder Dragon Shadow memerintahkan salah satu Wyvern Shadownya untuk menjaga tempat ini karena dia tahu bahwa kalian suatu saat akan datang dan ingin mengalahkan mereka." Jelas Lucius kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi Elder Dragon Shadow bisa mempunyai lebih dari satu Wyvern Shadow?" Kata Kyuya pada Lucius. "Ya, tetapi mereka akan menguras energi mereka karena memisahkan banyak kekuatan dari diri mereka." Kata Lucius kemudian.

"Ok hanya itu saja dulu. Kami akan pulang dulu." Kata Kyuya sambil meniup permen karetnya kembali. Ketiga orang itu pun menitipkan senjata mereka kepada Lucius dan langsung menuju pintu lift yang tadi dijaga Wyvern Shadow bernama Glacial. Pintu itu terbuka dan mereka langsung memasuki tempat itu dan melihat Lucius tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pintu lift itupun tertutup dan membawa mereka turun. Terlihat Kyuya yang masih tenang sambil memainkan permen karetnya, Shou yang terlihat berpikir keras, dan Miho yang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding belakang lift.

Pintu lift itu pun terbuka dan mereka keluar dari lift itu. Terlihat sebuah pemandangan tak asing bagi mereka yaitu gedung-gedung betingkat besar dan tentunya gedung Narukami Corp di depan mereka. Namun ketika mereka berbalik mereka hanya dapat melihat tanah kosong yang diberi garis polisi saja. "Hoam... kenapa aku jadi sangat lelah ya?" Kata Shou sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap. "Ya... Aku juga. Lebih baik kita pulang dan beristirahat." Kata Kyuya yang juga lelah. Ketiganya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan beristirahat.

To Be Continued

Pertama-tama tentu saja saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah membaca plus **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 1434 Hijriyah** bagi yang menjalankan dan salam kenal juga buat **Sp-Cs **yang mereview plus menyukai cerita ini dan typo di chapter 2 sudah di perbaiki jadi terima kasih banyak buat anda! Mudah-mudahan yang masih bingung dengan apa itu Timeless Zone bisa mengerti dari cerita ini. Dan saya akan memberikan profil dari Miho sekarang.

**EXTRA INFORMATION:**

**Characters:**

_**Nama: **__Miho Asuka  
__**Jenis Kelamin: **__Perempuan  
__**Umur: **__16  
__**Tanggal Lahir: **__14 Januari 1997  
__**Hobby: **__Menyebarkan cerita-cerita aneh, makan es krim, nonton film romantis  
__**Sifat: **__Ceria, penakut namun suka menceritakan hal menakutkan, senang berbicara, mudah khawatir, dan agak cenggeng.  
__**Arcana: **__Lovers  
__**Persona: **__Boudicca  
__**Rambut: **__Ponytail dengan warna coklat vanili  
__**Mata: **__Berwarna biru muda  
__**Keahlian Khusus: **__Selalu tau rumor paling baru, pandai memohon ke orang, dan mudah membuat suasana suram menjadi ceria kembali.  
__**Penjelasan Singkat: **__Seorang Choosen One dan Teman Shou dari kecil. Wanita ini termasuk populer di sekolah dan sering menerima ajakkan kencan dari murid-murid pria di SMA Kusagawa. Meskipun banyak pria yang menyukainya, perasaannya yang sesungguhnya hanya kepada Shou saja namun karena terlalu malu atau takut ditolak Shou dia hanya terus berharap Shou memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.  
_

**Persona:**

_**Nama: **__Boudicca  
__**Pemilik: **__Miho Asuka  
__**Arcana: **__Lovers  
__**Bentuk: **__Wanita berkulit putih sangat pucat, memakai helm bergaya romawi, memakai buckler dan pedang, berambut pirang panjang, memakai baju putih polos panjang seperti para dewi.  
__**Status: **__Elec(Str), Wind (weak)  
__**Skill: **__Dia, Zio, Patra  
__**Penjelasan Singkat: **__Boudicca adalah ratu dari suku Iceni Timur Inggris pada abad ke-1 dan memimpin pemberontakkan besar melawan tentara Romawi yang ditakuti karena mereka mengambil alih daratan Inggris setelah suaminya meninggal. Dia mengumpulkan suku-suku yang ingin mengusir Romawi. Dia berhasil mengalahkan mereka pada pertempuran besar di Colchester, London dan St Albans sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada kekuatan superior dari musuhnya._

Profil sudah dan saatnya saya mengatakan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4 dan juga bila ada kesalahan baik itu berupa typo atau informasi yang salah mohon diingatkan juga tolong **Review** cerita ini karena tanpa itu fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!


	4. Ch 4: Nightmare Syndrome

**Disclaimer: **Persona series belong to Atlus

HI GUYS! Chapter 4 is here! Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca terutama yang sudah mereview. Chapter berikutnya mungkin sedikit lama updatenya karena liburan sudah habis. Well Enjoy!

**Attention: OC, OOC, Sedikit Crossover, dan Sedikit Gaje**

**Persona 5: Way to Freedom**

**Chapter 4:  
Nightmare Syndrome**

Velvet Room, Unknown Time:

"Welcome to the Velvet Room… *Chuckle*" Kata pria tua berhidung panjang di ruangan bernuansa biru velvet itu. "Aku kembali kesini ya…" Gumam Kyuya menyadari dirinya berada di Velvet Room. "Jangan khawatir, aku memanggilmu melalui mimpi dan kau tertidur pulas di dunia nyata." Kata Igor kepada Kyuya.

"Ya aku tau dan kau pasti memanggilku untuk membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang kualami itu." Kata Kyuya menebak. "*Chuckle* Benar sekali dan Ophelia…" Kata Igor yang langsung membuat Ophelia memberikan sebuah kontrak kepada Kyuya. "Untuk apa ini?" Kata Kyuya sambil membaca kontrak itu.

"Tanda tangani saja kontrak itu agar kau dapat menjadi tamu resmi di tempat ini." Kata Igor sambil tersenyum sinis. Kyuya pun menandatangani kontrak itu meskipun masih ada sedikit kecurigaan padanya dan kembali memberikan kontrak itu pada Ophelia lalu berkata "Apa kau tau tentang Persona, Shadow, dan Castle Camelot Igor?"

"*Chuckle* Tentu saja… Tetapi yang perlu kubicarakan sekarang adalah mengenai kekuatanmu yang bisa dibilang lebih spesial daripada teman-temanmu." Kata Igor dengan tenang. "Kekuatanku lebih spesial? Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kyuya dengan heran.

"Arcanamu adalah The Fool dan sesuai angkanya yaitu 0 yang artinya bisa kosong atau tak terbatas." Kata Igor memulai penjelasannya. "Lalu?" Kata Kyuya dengan singkat dan penjelasan Igor pun beranjut "Artinya kau bisa memakai lebih dari satu persona namun…"

"Namun apa?" Kata Kyuya dengan tenang. "Kekuatanmu sekarang masih bisa dibilang lemah…" Kata Igor kembali tersenyum sinis. "Apa maksudmmu lemah!" Kata Kyuya yang tidak terima disebut lemah. "Karena itulah kau harus meningkatkan kekuatanmu melalui Social Link." Kata Igor menenangkan Kyuya.

"Apa lagi itu Social Link?" Kata Kyuya kembali penasaran. "Social Link adalah ikatan antara anda dan orang yang menjadi dekat dengan anda dan menjadi kekuatan bagi anda. Semakin dekat anda dengan seorang pemegang Social Link, semakin kuat Persona yang akan anda dapatkan melalui fusion dari arcana orang tersebut." Jelas Ophelia dengan panjang lebar.

"Fusion?" Tanya Kyuya dengan singkat. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pertanyaan ini nanti dan ambillah ini." Kata Igor diikuti dengan kunci berwarna biru melayang di depan Kyuya. Kyuya pun mengambil kunci itu dan berkata "Untuk apa kunci ini?"

"Itu adalah Velvet Key. Bawalah setiap saat dan dengan itu kau bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kau mau… Until Then… Farewell…" Kata Igor diikuti dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan pandangan Kyuya…

_Kamis, 11 April 2013:  
Tsufukiya Apartement 4F, Apartement 402, Early Morning:_

Kyuya pun membuka matanya dengan malas dan terlihat alarmnya belum berbunyi namun dia langsung bangun sambil memegang Velvet Key. "Kunci ini… Jadi tempat itu benar-benar ada…" Gumam Kyuya dalam batinnya dan langsung bangun untuk menyiapkan dirinya pergi ke sekolahnya.

Kyuya yang sudah siap pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan pagi dan seperti kemarin, Haruka baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi namun terlihat Masamoto juga duduk di meja makan tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah disini." Kata Masamoto datar ke putra bungsunya yang baru muncul itu. Kyuya pun duduk di samping otou-sannya itu dan mereka bertiga mulai makan. "Kyuya, apa kemarin kau keluar malam?" Tanya Masamoto kepada Kyuya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kyuya. "Aku sepertinya melihatmu bersama dua orang kemarin di depan kantorku…" Kata Masamoto curiga.

"Mungkin otou-san salah lihat." Kata Kyuya dengan tenang namun jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "Hm… Mungkin saja. Tidak mungkin kau berada disana apalagi di tengah malam." Kata Masamoto yang kembali melanjutkan makan. "Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan apa-apa." Kata Kyuya dalam batin sambil melanjutkan makan.

Kyuya yang sudah selesai sarapan pun keluar dari ruangan apartemen itu sambil memasukkan permen karet kedalam mulutnya menuju ke lift. Saat Kyuya masih menunggu lift naik, muncullah seorang gadis berambut ungu muda panjang lurus, bermata coklat keabu-abuan, dan mengenakan seragam Kusagawa High School namun dia mengenakan rok panjang disampingnya yang spontan membuat Kyuya agak terkejut melihat rok gadis itu. (Bagi yang belum tau, siswi yang mengenakan rok panjang di Jepang biasanya adalah siswi yang bermasalah atau kepala geng wanita.)

Gadis itu juga melihat kearah pemuda berambut merah tua yang meniup balon dari permen karetnya itu sesaat lalu berjalan santai menuju lift yang baru saja terbuka disusul oleh Kyuya. Kyuya pun langsung menekan tombol 1F juga disaat yang bersamaan gadis 'Banchou' itu juga menekan tombol yang sama sehingga tidak sengaja menekan jari Kyuya.

Mereka pun saling pandang sesaat dan kemudian gadis itu langsung menarik telunjuknya dari telunjuk Kyuya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Pintu lift pun tertutup dan Kyuya kembali menunggu lift itu turun sambil meniup permen karetnya. Tapi Kyuya baru saja sadar kalau dirinya dari tadi dipandangi oleh gadis disampingnya itu dan berkata singkat dengan was-was "A-apa?"

"Kau… Murid baru itukan?" Kata gadis itu sambil memandangi pemuda itu denan tajam. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Kyuya tenang namun masih ada rasa khawatir di hatinya. "Kita kan sekelas! Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Sayaka Narukami. Namamu Kyuya Futaba kan? Aku harap kita bisa berteman!" Kata gadis itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Y-ya, se-senang juga bertemu denganmu" Kata Kyuya yang masih agak kaget karena gadis tadi awalnya dikiranya gadis galak sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu. Disaat kedua orang itu bersalaman terdengarlah bunyi *Ting* yang artinya lift itu sudah membawa mereka ke lantai tujuan.

_Tsufukiya Apartement 1F, Main Lobby, Early Morning:_

Kedua orang itu pun keluar dari lift itu kemudian terlihatlah seorang dengan setelan mewah mendatangi Sayaka dan berkata "Ojou-sama, apakah anda ingin diantar ke sekolah?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula kau harus membantu Onii-san di kantor." Kata Sayaka kepada pria itu dan sukses membuat Kyuya kaget sampai memecahkan balon yang dibuatnya. "O-Ojou-sama!" Gumam Kyuya dalam hati sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari permen karet yang pecah itu lalu membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan permen karet baru.

"Kenapa pria itu memanggilmu Ojou-sama?" Kata Kyuya penasaran. "Aku adalah anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan Narukami Corporation." Kata Sayaka sambil tersenyum. "Oh… Kenapa kau tidak ingin diantar?" Kata Kyuya kembali bertanya. "Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkan orang…" Kata Sayaka dengan tenang. Kyuya dan Sayaka pun keluar dari gedung itu dan berjalan berdua menuju Kusagawa High School.

_Kusagawa High School, Early Morning:_

Kyuya dan Sayaka pun memasuki gedung sekolah besar itu. Terlihat hampir semua murid memandangi mereka berdua dari depan gerbang sekolah sampai ke ruangan kelas 2-D. Kyuya lalu membuka pintu kelas itu dan melihat Shou dan Miho sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hei Kyuya! Kami sudah menunggu…" Kata-kata Shou langsung berhenti setelah ia melihat wanita berambut ungu muda di belakang Kyuya dan segera menghampirinya. "Hello Sayaka-chan… seperti biasa kau sangat menawan…" Kata Shou sambil memegang tangan Sayaka. *Buk!* Tinju Sayaka melayang ke mata Shou sehingga membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu kesakitan sambil memegang matanya.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Teriak Shou seperti seorang anti-yaoi yang melihat rage para yaoi di meme comics. "Apa kau mau lagi Yanami!?" Kata Sayaka sambil mendeathglare Shou yang masih memegangi matanya. "Ternyata dugaanku benar, wanita ini berbahaya!" Kata Kyuya dalam batin sambil sweatdrop melihat Shou.

"Jika itu dapat membuatku menjadi pacarmu akan kulakukan." Kata Shou dengan mata yang agak lebam kepada Sayaka. Sayaka pun pergi ke mejanya tanpa mempedulikan Shou. Shou yang ingin menyusul Sayaka tadi pun tiba-tiba telinganya langsung ditarik Miho seperti anak kecil.

"He-Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kata Shou kepada Miho yang menarik telinganya. "Kita punya hal yang lebih penting!" Kata Miho sambil menarik Shou ke bangkunya kembali diikuti Kyuya yang dari tadi sweatdrop terus.

"Apa kalian melihat berita pagi ini?" Kata Miho memulai pembicaraan. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Kyuya. "Aku juga tidak." Kata Shou kemudian. "Di berita dikatakan ada beberapa orang tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya sambil terus mengigau 'Patuhi Aturrannya!'." Kata Miho memulai topik perbincangan.

"Kenapa kata-kata itu lagi? Berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang menjadi zombie itu." Kata Shou dengan serius. "Mungkin saja, dan orang-orang yang seperti zombie itu penyakitnya disebut dengan Apathy Syndrome dan orang-orang yang mengigau itu disebut dengan Nightmare Syndrome." Kata Miho lagi.

"Hei! Rasanya aku pernah mendengar tentang Apathy Syndrome itu! Tapi dimana ya?" Kata Shou kepada Miho. "Ya, Apathy Syndrome juga pernah terjadi di sebuah tempat bernama Iwatodai sekitar 4 tahun lalu." Kata Miho memjawab pertanyaan Shou.

"Hei! Jangan-jangan diwilayah itu ada Shadow dan Persona-Usernya juga." Kata Shou menebak. "Benar juga, Tapi kita tidak tahu siapa mereka sehingga kita juga tidak dapat meminta bantuan." Kata Kyuya yang membuat ketiganya tertunduk sambil ada simbol seperti tali kusut di atas kepala mereka.

"Mengenai kedua penyakit tadi…" Lanjut Kyuya yang membuat Shou dan Miho langsung memandanginya. "Aku asumsikan bahwa Nightmare Syndrome adalah orang yang hanya jiwanya saja tersesat ke Camelot lalu diserang oleh para Shadows dan Apathy Syndrome adalah orang yang jiwa bersama dengan raganya yang masuk ke Camelot lalu diserang oleh para Shadows." Kata Kyuya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Brillian! Tidak salah kau menjadi pemimpin kami!" Kata Shou memuji Kyuya. "Benar! Syukurlah bukan Shou yang menjadi pemimpinnya!" Kata Miho mengejek Shou hingga membuat pertengkaran kecil dengannya lalu tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara di kepala Kyuya…

*PRAANGG!*

_Thou art I… And I am thou…  
Thou hast established a new bond…  
It brings thee closer to the source…  
Thou shall be blessed when Fusing  
Persona of the Fool Arcana…_

_The Choosen Ones: Persona User's Team  
Rank 1_

"Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan Social Link." Kata Kyuya dalam batin. "Hei Kyuya! Kapan kita ke Camelot lagi?" Kata Shou kepada Kyuya yang masih melamun. "O-oh iya, sebaiknya jangan hari ini." Kata Kyuya sambil berpikir lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Bagaimana dengan hari sabtu! Apa kalian bisa?"

"Sabtu ya, Oke bisa saja, lagipula aku bisa kencan dengan Sayaka-chan sayangku pada hari minggu!" Kata Shou sambil mengeraskan suara di kalimat terakhirnya sehingga langsung membuatnya dideathglare oleh Sayaka dan Miho. "Sekali lagi kau menyebutku dengan Sayaka-chan sayang akan kugantung kau di atas gedung Narukami Corp Yanami!" Kata Sayaka dengan suara keras dan memukul mejanya sehingga spontan membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop mendengarnya sementara Shou hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

Setelah itu pintu pun terbuka dan datanglah seorang pria berkaca mata dan masker seperti ninja, memakai baju penjaga kuil, membawa tongkat ditangan kirinya, dan sebuah mangkok penuh dengan air di tangan kanannya masuk kelas. "Oh tidak! Si guru gaib datang!" Kata seorang murid. "Gu-guru gaib?" Kata Kyuya kepada Shou dan Miho.

"Nanti kau sendiri akan tau alasannya." Kata Shou yang duduk disamping Kyuya sementara Miho kembali ke bangkunya. Guru itu pun langsung ke meja guru lalu menengok kesana-kemari. Pandangannya terhenti kearah Kyuya dan langsung menuju ke bangku anak berambut merah tua itu lalu tiba-tiba mempercikkan air dari mangkok tersebut ke Kyuya sambil berkata "Pergilah kau iblis! Pergilah dari anak ini agar dia menjadi suci!"

Kyuya pun kaget sambil berusaha menghindari percikkan air itu sementara Shou disampingnya berdiri dan menjauh dari bangkunya. Orang aneh itupun berhenti dan kemudian memberi pertanyaan kepada Kyuya yang masih membersihkan mukanya dari air "Siapakah dewa yang merencanakan untuk memancing Amaterasu untuk keluar dari Amano-Iwato?"

"O-Omoikane…" Jawab Kyuya yang masih was-was karena takut disiram lagi. "Benar! Wahai para dewa! Anak ini telah berhasil hamba sucikan!" Kata orang itu lagi setelah itu langsung kembali ke meja guru sambil meninggalkan Kyuya yang kebasahan sambil sweatdrop.

"Namanya Odera Jumonji, guru sejarah yang percaya dirinya adalah utusan dewa yang akan mengusir setan dari murid-murid sekolah ini. Murid baru sepertimu atau orang yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya akan disiramnya atau dipukul dengan tongkatnya karena jiwanya dimasuki setan." Bisik Shou yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya kepada Kyuya.

Kyuya pun kembali sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Shou tadi. Pak Jumonji yang melihat mereka berbisik pun mendatangi Shou dan langsung memukul kepala Shou dengan tongkat yang dibawanya lalu menyiram Shou sambil berkata "Hei Belphegor setan kemalasan! Kenapa kau sangat betah hinggap di tubuh Yanami! Keluarlah!"

Kyuya yang melihat Shou yang kali ini hanya pasrah dipukul dan disirami hanya bisa melihat anak berambut biru langit itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Hari itu pun berakhir dengan cepat.

_Jumat, 12 April 2013:_

_Aoyama Bussiness District, Early Morning:_

Kyuya dengan santainya berjalan di tempat yang ramai itu sambil membuat balon dari permen karet kesayangannya. Sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba datanglah Shou yang langsung mengahampirinya dan berkata "Hei! Pagi!"

"Ya, selamat pagi." Kata Kyuya santai. "Hei, menurutmu apakah kita bisa menghentikan Nightmare Syndrome ini. Kulihat di berita tadi pagi jumlah pengidapnya semakin banyak." Kata Shou yang berjalan bersama Kyuya. "Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu." Kata Kyuya sambil menghadap langit lalu meniup permen karetnya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Karena hanya kita yang bisa masuk ke Camelot dan mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu!" Kata Shou yang lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Yah… Mungkin kau benar hanya kita di kota ini yang bisa menghentikan penyakit itu." Kata Kyuya yang juga berhenti.

"Hanya kita ya…" Kata Shou sambil tersenyum dan langsung mendatangi Kyuya. "Baiklah! Aku menjadi bersemangat! Ayo kita kalahkan para Elder Dragon Shadows itu!" Kata Shou sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuya yang direspon Kyuya dengan menjabat tangan Shou sambil berkata "Benar! Lagipula kita memiliki sebuah janji juga."

*PRAANGG!*

_Thou art I… And I am thou…  
Thou hast established a new bond…  
It brings thee closer to the source…  
Thou shall be blessed when Fusing  
Persona of the Magician Arcana…_

_Shou Yanami: Persona User  
Rank 1_

"Social Link lagi ya…" Gumam Kyuya dalam hati sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Pandangan Kyuya pun kemudian tertuju pada pintu masuk gedung Narukami Corp. Terlihat sebuah limosin baru saja sampai di depan perusahaan itu. Lalu seorang karyawan membuka pintu limosin itu dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai setelan mewah lalu berjalan menuju gedung kantor itu.

"Itu onii-sannya Sayaka. Dia adalah Sachou dari kantor cabang Narukami Corp disini." Kata Shou yang menyadari Kyuya penasaran dengan pria muda bersetelan mewah itu. "Hebat… Kelihatannya dia sangat muda." Gumam Kyuya pada Shou.

Kyuya dan Shou pun kembali berjalan menuju ke Kusagawa High School sambil berbincang ringan.

_Mihaga Town Centre, After School:_

Di pusat kota Mihaga tersebut terlihatlah Kyuya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tempat yang terkenal sebagai pusat pertokoan di kota itu. Saat sedang melihat-lihat pusat kota tersebut, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah pintu berwarna biru saat dia melewati Benkei Hobby Shop.

Kyuya pun melihat Velvet Key yang ada dikantongnya bersinar lalu menoleh kesana-kemari. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari pintu ini…" Gumam Kyuya dalam batinnya lalu mengambil Velvet Key yang dari tadi berada di dalam kantongnya lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke pintu biru tersebut hingga terbuka kemudian Kyuya masuk ke tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya…

_Velvet Room, After School:_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" Kata Igor seperti biasa menyambut Kyuya yang kemudian langsung duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia datangi ketika datang kemari. "Oh… Jadi pintu itu menghubungkanku kesini…" Kata Kyuya sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah membuat beberapa Social Link anak muda…" Kata Igor kepada Kyuya. "Ya, itu benar. Lalu apa itu fusion yang kau katakana kemarin?" Tany Kyuya penuh rasa penasaran. "Seperti yang kukatakan, kau adalah orang yang memiliki lebih dari satu persona yang disebut dengan Multi-Persona User…" Kata Igor dengan tenang.

"Ya, lalu?" Kata Kyuya yang ingin meminta kepastian. "Karena kekuatanmu itulah kau dapat menggabungkan dua persona atau lebih untuk mendapatkan persona yang lebih kuat…" Kata Igor lagi. "Tunggu dulu, persona yang kupunyai sekarang hanya Pellinore dan itu tandanya aku tidak punya persona lainnya." Kata Kyuya yang kebingungan.

"Untuk itulah kau butuh Wild Card anak muda…" Kata Igor lagi. "Wild Card?" Kata Kyuya kembali penasaran. "Wild Card adalah kumpulan kartu yang akan hadir di dalam pikiranmu. Kartu-kartu itu mempunyai gambar blank, gambar penalty, gambar minor arcana, dan gambar persona." Kata Igor panjang lebar.

"Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti…" Kata Kyuya yang terlihat sangat kebingungan sambil masih mengunyah permen karetnya. "*Chuckle* Nanti kau akan mengerti cepat atau lambat dan kau akan memerlukan tempat ini untuk melakukan Fusion Persona kelak…" Kata Igor dengan santai kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Kurasa tidak… Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu." Kata Kyuya yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi dari tempat yang seperti ruangan rapat tersebut…

To Be Continued

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai! Mungkin yang paling menarik perhatian kalian di chapter ini saya rasa adalah Sachou (Direktur) muda yang dilihat Kyuya dan Shou di Distrik Aoyama. Mungkin ada yang sudah menebak saya akan memasukkan dia di fic ini dari awal karena nama Narukami Corp atau setelah membaca chapter ini. Tapi sayang… Dia gak akan ikut bertarung di fic ini karena berbagai alasan dan sebagai gantinya saya buat adik kandungnya yang akan bertarung sekaligus jadi couplenya Kyuya. Untuk **D18DinoHibaD18 **memang saya sengaja gak buat Kyuya tanda tanganin kontrak di chapter 1 supaya kontraknya ditandatanganin sekaligus langsung dapat Velvet Key aja di chapter ini. Untuk **Sp-Cs **Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan saya juga pas buat chapter 3 juga ketawa-tawa sendiri ngeliat ketikkan saya itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers sekalian dan see you in Chapter 5!


End file.
